Trapped
by HopeThePixii
Summary: Trapped. That's what she was. Trapped in a web of deciet, lies, and pain. Woven by whom? None other than the boss of her organization. Her master. He was very intolerant of failures, so when Droplet was brought into his care, he treated her strictly. Ever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone!! This is Trapped, a story I've been dieing to write. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, as I won't be doing a prologue for this one, and review. I also expect a few of my TT fans to come read. Unless you don't want too… Then Pixii ish sad. D: I've decided to dedicate this story to CloudKitty, Heath DTS, Teh Auditor, Will the Glaceon, Eternal Shining Pikmin, Areolfos, Animalluver, Aos Dana, Blue Undine 16, Clinically Insane And Dangerous, Raimon-The-Bull, Dynamite Dude, Slazer, Jolteon.Lover.Forever, Human Pikachu, and all of my wonderful reviewers!**

**Lol, enjoy the first chapter of Trapped! :3**

**--**

My squad and I stalked quietly through the village, blending in easily with the evening rush. We had an objective, one that was easily carried out. We were to steal all the TM's from the local Kecleon Market. It wouldn't be that hard, just slip in and out, and kill any witnesses, of course.

My squad consisted of Burn the Houndour, Felicity the Skitty, and me, Droplet the Eevee. I was the leader, with Burn as second in command and Felicity as support. We were a well balanced squad.

We were also murderers. We'd killed many-a-Pokemon to reach our objective. The reason? We would be beaten if we didn't. I didn't like the beatings given to us by Master, and I'd do anything to avoid them, even take another's life.

As I was saying, we were now padding through the town, on the way to the local market. When we finally reached it, Felicity went in first as a distraction.

"Hello there…" she purred. The shopkeeper, a Kecleon (what else??) was too overwhelmed to respond, turning a deep crimson. Burn and I slipped into the storage room, where the TM's were easily spotted. I motioned to Burn with my paw, and he stuffed the entire collection into our bag, before running back out the door.

Unfortunately, the Kecleon had recovered enough from Felicity's distraction to notice us storming out.

"Thieves!" he exclaimed, before Felicity swiped him across the face with her paw.

"Shut up if you value your life!" she hissed. I walked over.

"It's not like we'll let him live, Fel." I commented. She giggled maliciously.

"Suppose you're right, Droplet." she smiled evilly before stabbing a claw into his stomach. Her other paw was covering his mouth. I winced slightly at the shriek he let out, but I'd gotten much better at handling the gore of this occupation.

"Finish him off, Felicity! We need to get outta here before the cops show." Burn ordered from the front of the shop, looking out the threshold discreetly. I waved a paw at him dismissively.

"We could take 'em." I answered confidently before using a Shadow Ball on the Kecleon's stomach, making him once again shriek. Burn sighed.

"Just kill 'im already."

"Why don't you ever let me have my fun, Burn?" Felicity pouted before retrieving her knife and stabbing him in the heart, killing him instantly.

"You abuse that knife, Fel." I commented before skipping to the door. "Ladies first, Burn." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." he said flatly before stalking out, Felicity following closely after. The guilt of taking another life was starting to set in, twisting my stomach painfully. _It could be you…_ I reminded myself, easing some of the guilt.

--

After walking a mile or two, we made it back to the entrance to the base, which was really just an out-of-the-way burrow. Burn and Felicity went in ahead of me, and unfortunately, Razor chose just then to trot up.

Razor was an extremely annoying Leafeon, whom I'd known since I started training at T RW. He wore a Miracle Seed around his neck… Something about it being a gift from a family member… Who needs family? Mine was too weak to protect me from this life, and the monster that ruled it. In my opinion, family weighed you down.

Anyway… he seemed to enjoy bothering me, and pissing me off. My anger amused him… What burns me up most, though, is the fact that he's stronger than me. As I was saying… he trotted up.

"Hey Droplet." he chirped annoyingly.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" I asked irritably. I already knew his answer. _Nope._

"Nope." he smiled largely. I called it.

"Why not?" I persisted, walking toward the entrance.

"'Cause being around you is way more fun than anything I could do." he said in a sweet voice.

"Right… Being around a murderous Eevee is _much_ better than anything else." I said sarcastically. His ears drooped a bit, but that stupid grin didn't leave his face.

"Of course! Anyway… I came to ask if you were comin' down to the bar tonight. We need some extra help, Terri's visiting her grandmother." he explained. Ugh… I hated being called in for work…

I worked part time at Slacking Bar. Original name, right? Anyway, Master decided that we'd all need to keep up public appearances, as to not raise suspicion. That, and he wanted the extra cash. Oh joy…

"Tell Charlie that I'm demanding overtime for being called in on my day off." I replied grumpily before stomping inside the base, ignoring whatever Razor's answer was. A Grumpig rushed up to me before I was even two feet from the entrance.

"Master wishes to see you in his chambers immediately!" she exclaimed before rushing off. I sighed and trudged to the intimidating double doors. I didn't bother knocking before I walked in.

The room was made of stone, with absolutely no windows. Only torches lit the room as I walked in. Master was sitting on his stone 'throne', a grim smirk on his face. Felicity and Burn were already standing in front of him.

"You're late." he said happily. Wonder why he's not upset about that? You'll find out..

"I was only informed of this meeting a few seconds ago." I said flatly, knowing what was coming.

"You know the penalty, Droplet." he smiled wickedly, leaping gracefully from his throne. Master is an Absol, by the way.

"I didn't try to be late." I said defensively. He continued his advance.

"You were still late." he laughed before slashing my chest with his claw, drawing a considerable amount of blood. I hissed in pain before stepping back. The punishment was only beginning, though.

"Stop." I growled, holding back the tears he so desperately wanted to see. Ignoring my plea, he used Bite. The attack was aimed at my back, breaking skin and drawing even more blood. He then jumped back and used Razor Wind. The attack hit my front legs, making them buckle underneath me.

"That's an adequate punishment." he commented before leaping back onto the throne. "Now, bring me the TM's." he ordered.

Burn stepped forward obediently, handing over the bag. Master grinned in excitement before taking all of them out and examining each one. I finally got back to my feet.

"Hmm… Very nice." he commented happily before throwing a Flame Thrower TM, a Blizzard TM, and a Hydro Pump TM at us respectively.

"What am I supposed to do with a Hydro Pump?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I'm working on locating a Water Stone for your evolution, Droplet." Master replied gleefully before looking at Felicity and Burn. "Felicity, Burn, I need to see you two after Droplet leaves." he said.

"Use the TM's." Master growled. The two touched their paws on them, the disks disappearing. A moment later their eyes flashed blue before returning to their normal colors.

"Very good…" he sneered before turning around. "Now leave, Droplet."

I sighed and turned, wincing at the pain it caused my injuries.

After successfully making it out of his quarters, I limped to the room I shared with Burn and Felicity. It was a simple circular room with three beds set up against one wall, a table with an assortment of berries and fruits, and a chest to keep personal items. There was also a row of hooks to put other things on next to the door, but it wasn't used much.

Sighing, I lay down and close my eyes.

_I'll just rest up a bit… before my… shift…_ I thought sleepily.

--

**A/N: :D How do you like it? I love Droplet's attitude! I don't know why… Hmm… Anyways, please review, and enjoy coming chapters, okay?**

**Pixii out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! **_**Someone**_** commented on Razor's behavior… He is desperate, isn't he? XD This one's dedicated to all my reviewers because of the support they've given me in all my stories! Well, here's chapter two… Please enjoy!**

**--**

"Wake up!" someone yelled in my ear, poking my back as they did so. I groaned and opened my eyes. A Delcatty and a Houndoom were standing in front of me.

"And you are?" I asked in a bored tone. The Delcatty giggled.

"I'm hurt, Droplet. How can you not remember your own comrades?" she laughed. Something clicked just then.

"Since when did you guys evolve?" I asked.

"Since Master wanted us to." Burn replied simply. I sighed and got up, my wounds already having been almost completely healed.

"Well I've got work tonight. Don't destroy the room while I'm gone." I ordered before walking out the door. I passed numerous Pokemon before making it out of the Base, happily strolling down the path to town. That stupid over-sized burrow was too crowded for my taste.

Unfortunately, so was Slacking Bar on Saturdays…

--

"Hey Spook." I called nonchalantly to the Haunter cleaning the counters as I walked through the employee entrance.

"Hi Droplet." he said lazily. "Isn't this your day off?"

"I got called in." I replied grumpily. He chuckled a bit before returning to cleaning the counters. How did a ball of poison gas hold the rags anyway??

After retrieving my ridiculously stupid uniform (a hat with the Slaking Bar logo on it) and putting it on, I went out to wait tables. There weren't that many Pokemon at first, but after around an hour more started to come in.

--

"Can I take your order?…" I asked tiredly, directing the question toward a group of male electric Pokemon. An Amphoras, Jolteon, Minun, Luxio, and Electabuzz. After taking their orders I was about to walk away, when I heard a _very_ rude comment coming from someone other than me.

"She was _hot_!" the Jolteon exclaimed. I gritted my teeth and turned around.

"What did you say?" I asked in a low voice.

"That you were-" I cut him off with an Iron Tail to the face. He groaned as he friends erupted in laughter. I smirked and continued on my way.

--

I had just given the electric Pokemon their orders when Razor came up behind me.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Just wanted to talk…" he replied less enthusiastically. "So… How's work tonight?"

"Shitty." I started. "First, I'm supposed to have the day off. Second, when I get here, some Jolteon says I'm hot--"

"What?!" he exclaimed angrily, cutting me off.

"Let me finish!" I growled. "So then I hit him with an Iron Tail, and I've been running back and forth all night!" I whined. He relaxed considerably, and then chuckled. He chuckled!!

"What the Hell is so funny?!" I hissed.

"You…" he answered through his fit. " You're complaining about working here, what about Team Razor Wind?? Don't you want to be free from there at all??" he finished, completely serious. Razor is completely against my… main occupation, which I can believe, because so am I, but he has no business trying to convince me of escaping… Though it did sound interesting.

"It's none of your business, Razor." I growled, not quite as feral as before. His fur bristled and he bared his teeth slightly.

"They're gonna end up killing you!" he growled.

"You don't know that." I replied lowly… In truth, I knew Razor was probably right… "Why do you care anyway?" I asked harshly.

"Because… Just because." he answered before turning and leaving. I huffed and turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me waitress can I get a--" a random Marill started to ask.

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!" I roared before throwing my hat on the ground and leaving the bar. I didn't know _why_ fighting with Razor always made me so much more upset than usual… It just did…

It had started blizzarding while I was inside, the wind and snow howling around me.

--

After trudging into the base, Felicity and Burn came up to me.

"Droplet, Master wants you." Felicity informed me worriedly. I growled and nodded reluctantly. After arriving in his quarters, I flinched. He was staring at me with a deadly glint in his eye.

"You're here early." he stated.

"Yes… I left work early." I stated. He smiled sadistically.

"Where's my share of your pay?"

"I didn't get any today…" I mumbled. In my rush to leave, I hadn't gotten my pay for the night.

"Well then, go sleep somewhere else tonight." he cackled.

"But there's a blizzard outside!" I exclaimed angrily. He merely shrugged.

"Not my problem, now leave." he laughed. I growled and left obediently.

--

"Where are you going?" Felicty exclaimed skeptically as I passed her on my way out.

"Master wants me to sleep outside tonight." I growled glumly. I was surely going to die tonight.

"Good luck…" she sighed, heading back to our room.

The weather had only gotten worse since I was last out here… The wind howled harshly around me, and snow covered the ground. Something caught me eye though through this white abyss… A small hole under a tree…

Whomever lived in that burrow better not mind sharing, 'cause if they did I'd make it mine permanently.

After crawling inside, I froze, and it wasn't from the cold. In front of me, huddled next to one of the freezing walls, was Razor. He was shivering like crazy, and small ice particles hung from his fur. Being a Leafeon obviously wasn't very fun during a blizzard.

"D-D-Dro-Droplet??" he stuttered out through chattering teeth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed skeptically.

"I l-live h-h-here." he replied.

"Oh… Well you're gonna die, just so you know." I commented. For some reason this sent pain shooting through my heart… He rolled his eyes. I walked over to him and sat down, my side touching his. Razor's eyes grew large.

"W-what are you d-doing??" he whispered.

"Giving you body heat. You don't wanna die, do you?" I said flatly. His fur was freezing, it was a wonder he wasn't already dead. I lay down awkwardly then, making sure at least half of my body touched his, which warmed him up considerably.

"Th-thanks." he sighed, closing his eyes. I rolled my own and settled in for one Hell of a night…

--

**A/N:**** Don't give me that look! Droplet does have a heart, you know! And I'm a fluff junkie, so deal with it. XD I'm listening to 'Son Of Man' from Tarzan, it's one of my favorite songs atm. Don't forget to review!**

**Pixii out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I hope you like this one! ;P**

**Sadly it sounds pretty writer's blockish… I'm not getting very much inspiration lately… I'm reading Warriors though, so that should get me motivated. Reading a good book always does. :3**

**--**

I slept unusually well that night. Despite the conditions, that was probably the best night's rest I'd ever gotten… Not to mention… warm?

It was supposed to be freezing.

I opened one eye tiredly, looking around me. The blizzard had blockaded the burrow entrance, and a there was something draped over my stomach. I yawned and lifted my head, then my fur bristled and I growled.

I was in a rather… compromising position. Razor had his left foreleg over my waist, and our tails were entwined. What made me growl angrily… Well, that was because I enjoyed the position.

How could I _like_ being this close to someone as annoying as Razor?!

"Get up, Stupid." I growled, extracting myself from the position.

"Ungh?" he mumbled groggily, opening his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing, I just want some help unblocking that stupid hole." I growled. Razor simply shrugged and stayed laying down.

"Nah… I don't think I will." he smirked. I huffed.

"And why not?" I spat through clenched teeth.

"I'm finally warm. Do you really think I'd risk my body heat to let you go to some place you'll get killed at?" he yawned.

"I'll get killed if I don't show up, too." I mumbled reluctantly, knowing this nimrod was fully right. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you just leave?" he asked.

"I don't _have_ anyone else, Razor. Don't you get it??" I snapped. His ears drooped.

"You have me." he said simply. I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when?"

"Since ever." he yawned. "But if you want to go back and be abused for the rest of your unhappy life I'm--" he was cut off.

"When do we leave?" I asked eagerly. The prospect of escaping this life was intriguing… He laughed.

"We'll need at least two other Pokemon to come with us. You'll be wanted by every criminal from here to Hoenn when he finds out you're gone." Razor advised. I nodded in agreement.

"Wonder who we should take?" I thought aloud.

"I think I know someone that could give us transport… He's a strong fighter as well…" Razor muttered.

"Who? Better not be some stupid bird." I scoffed.

"Salamence, actually." Razor corrected. I sighed and laid down.

"So… When're we getting out of here?" I asked, already bored. Razor chuckled.

"Guess there's no time like the present." he stated, pushing himself to his feet. "Now… How do we get out?" he mumbled.

"I can use Dig." I offered, already walking toward the entrance. I was stopped by a Razor Leaf hitting the ground in front of me. "What the Hell, Razor?!" I growled.

"If you use Dig the snow won't stay outside… That, and it'll freeze you." the Leafeon chuckled.

"I think I know what I wanna be… A Flareon sounds nice." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"So I can burn you." I smirked. He scoffed.

"Right." he laughed. I sighed impatiently.

"Can we go yet?"

"You don't possess any form of patience, do you Droplet?" he laughed again, using Energy Ball to make the snow blocking the exit collapse in front of us.

"What happened to not doing that?" I smirked.

"It's different when I do it." he shot back, climbing out.

"'It's different when I do it.'" I mocked in a high pitched annoying voice as I, too, emerged. "You do know we'll need to leave quickly, right?"

"Of course. We just need to head to the field on the other side of the village." he explained, already leaving.

"Why?" I asked as I followed.

"Because Endriago will be there." he called back.

"Who the Hell is Endriago?!" I exclaimed. He sighed.

"Haven't you been listening? He's the Salamence I told you about…"

"Oh." I smiled.

--

The walk to the field took around an hour… For a village, this place was pretty damn big. Razor asked me about a lot of random things, like my favorite color and so on. I answered of course, but he had to answer some in return.

"What's your family like?" I asked suddenly. It didn't really matter to me, but I needed something to keep me occupied. He smiled warmly, his brown eyes glittering.

"They're wonderful… Mom and Dad are caring. They always took good care of Flora and I… And Flora… She's the best sister anyone could ask for…" he answered subconsciously. Though I would never admit it, I envied this Leafeon. His family was alive, and they cared about him. And judging by Razor's strength, they could probably protect him and his sister…

"That's nice." I answered, a hint of coldness in my voice. He shrugged.

"We're here." he smiled cheerily. I looked back to the path… and we were. It was large and circular, and a Salamence was in the middle, melting snow with Flamethrowers.

"I'm gonna assume that's Endriago." I stated. The Leafeon nodded before running over to meet him.

"Hey Dragon!" he called. The Salamence's head snapped in Razor's direction.

"Name's Endriago, Razor." he sighed tiredly. Must be his nickname or something. With a shrug, I trotted over.

"Hi." I said, looking up at the large blue dragon. "You're Endriago, correct?" I asked. The dragon smirked and nodded.

"The one and only. And you are, miss?"

"Droplet." I smiled. This dragon would be easy to get along with.

"What a beautiful name… Say, Razor, let's battle." he turned to the Leafeon.

"Sure, just don't get upset when I beat you this time, alright?" he laughed. I sighed and headed over to the sidelines as they got into position.

--

The battle started with Endriago flying upward, smirking as he used Flamethrower from the air. Nice tactic… Razor dodged easily though, and countered with a large Energy Ball. It hit the large dragon's tail, but he shook it off easily. Endriago then swooped down, hitting Razor with his wing. The Leafeon was sent hurtling back, hitting a tree before getting back up.

"Nice." he commented appreciatively before using Synthesis. It healed his wounds quickly as he lithely dodged a Flamethrower. It left the tree singed. I sighed and shook my head. These two were too evenly matched for the battle to end anytime soon.

"Guys! Call it a tie. Are you forgetting I'll be a wanted woman in less than three hours?" I called as they powered more attacks. With reluctant grunts, the two made their ways over.

"What're you talking about?" Endriago asked, puzzled.

"She works… or worked… for Team RazorWind. Droplet decided to leave earlier this morning. When the leader finds out he'll have squads in every region looking for her." Razor explained rapidly. "We were hoping you'd serve as transportation for us." he simpered. The large blue dragon pretended to think it over for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Sure." he laughed heartily, lowering one of his blade-like wings to serve as a ramp. "Climb on." We complied, and were soon ready to take off.

"Please keep all tails and limbs inside the vehicle at all times." he joked as he began flapping his wings. With a squeak, I instinctively stabbed my claws into his thick hide for stability. He didn't seem to notice. I received an amused glance from Razor as he did the same.

"Jumpy?" he chuckled as the Salamence continued his rough ascent.

"Make any smart ass comments about it and I'll personally tear you to shreds." I growled.

"Like you could." he retorted.

"Damn smart ass Leafeon…" I cussed under my breath.

"Will you both shut up and let me concentrate before I kill us all?" Endriago exclaimed irritably as we flew, now steady in the air.

The view was amazing from this height. I'd never thought the boring village I'd grown up in could look so inviting. Leafless trees and bushes bordered the town, a thick blanket of snow covered the ground. A slight shiver ran down my spine as a chilling breeze swept by. From next to me I heard a strange snapping noise, so I looked over.

"Cold" I chuckled as I watched Razor's shivering pick up again. He looked over with an annoyed glare plastered on his face, though it didn't do much to get any points across, as he was still shivering.

"Sh-sh-shut u-up." he snapped through his chattering teeth. With a reluctant sigh I intertwined my tail with his to offer some form of warmth. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not listening to your teeth chatter the entire trip." I explained dryly and looked ahead.

--

We spent the next two hours or so flying over the region. It was amazing how quickly we could travel… I'd have to swallow my pride and thank Razor… someday.

My stomach rumbled, and I blushed slightly.

"Endriago? Can we stop for something to eat?" I asked calmly as I spotted a diner in the unfamiliar town. The large dragon type chuckled, and with a nod, started to descend. My grip on his back tightened instinctively, as did Razor's. Luckily we were soon allowed to get off. With a relieved sigh, I leapt to the cold ground.

"Glad that's over…" I sighed under my breath… Too bad I hadn't noticed Razor standing beside me.

"We have to get back on after we eat." he whispered in my ear with a chuckle. I growled and Iron Tailed his side, though he didn't seem to notice. I rolled my eyes and went inside, the two males following.

**--**

**A/N:**** Well, here it is! I'm so sorry for this atrociously late chapter, but I've been seriously upset this week. (Not to mention I've got a severe case of Writer's Block….) Don't forget to review!**

**Pixii out!**


End file.
